Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a television series which aired from 1997-2003. It featured the exploits of Buffy Summers and her group of friends as they protected the Hellmouth from various vampires and demons. The show is currently being replayed on the Chiller channel and on Logo. Season One :See also List of Buffy season one episodes Season Two :See also List of Buffy season two episodes Season Three :See also List of Buffy season three episodes Season Four :See also List of Buffy season four episodes Season Five :See also List of Buffy season five episodes Season Six :See also List of Buffy season six episodes Season Seven :See also List of Buffy season seven episodes Cast Regular cast *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers (Seasons 1-7) 144 episodes. *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris (Seasons 1-7) 143 episodes. *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg (Seasons 1-7) 144 episodes. *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (Seasons 1-3) 56 episodes. *David Boreanaz as Angel (Seasons 2-3. Recurring seasons 1, 4, 5, and 7) 57 episodes. *Seth Green as Oz (Seasons 3-4.06. Recurring season 2, 4.19 and 4.22) 40 episodes. *Marc Blucas as Riley Finn (Seasons 4.11-5.10. Recurring season 4.01-4.10 and 6.15) 31 episodes. *Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins (Seasons 5-7. Recurring seasons 3-4) 85 episodes. *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers (Seasons 5.02-7. Recurring season 5.01) 66 episodes. *Amber Benson as Tara Maclay (Season 6.19 only. Recurring seasons 4.10-6.20) 47 episodes. *James Marsters as Spike (Seasons4.07-7.22 Recurring seasons 2, 3, 4.03 and 4.06) 97 episodes. *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles (Seasons 1-5. Recurring seasons 6-7) 121 episodes Recurring cast *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers (Seasons 1-7) 58 episodes. *Mark Metcalf as The Master (Seasons 1-3 and 7) 9 episodes. *Julie Benz as Darla (Seasons 1, 2, and 5) 5 episodes. *Mercedes McNab as Harmony Kendall (Seasons 1-5) 15 episodes. *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison (Seasons 1-4, 6, and 7) 8 episodes. *Armin Shimerman as Principal Snyder (Seasons 1-4) 19 episodes. *Robia LaMorte as Jenny Calendar (Seasons 1-3) 14 episodes. *Jason Hall as Devon MacLeish (Seasons 2-4) 8 episodes. *Danny Strong as Jonathan Levinson (Seasons 2-4, 6, and 7) 28 episodes. *Juliet Landau as Drusilla (Seasons 2, 5, and 7) 17 episodes. *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane (Seasons 3, 4, and 7) 20 episodes. *Harry Groener as Mayor Wilkins (Seasons 3, 4, and 7) 14 episodes. *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Season 3) 9 episodes. *Lindsay Crouse as Professor Maggie Walsh (Season 4) 9 episodes. *Leonard Roberts as Forrest Gates (Season 4) 12 episodes. *Bailey Chase as Graham Miller (Seasons 4-5) 13 episodes. *George Hertzberg as Adam (Seasons 4 and 7) 9 episodes. *Charlie Weber as Ben Wilkinson (Season 5) 14 episodes. *Clare Kramer as Glory (Seasons 5 and 7) 13 episodes. *Adam Busch as Warren Mears (Seasons 5-7) 16 episodes. *Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells (Seasons 6-7) 26 episodes. *James Charles Leary as Clem (Seasons 6-7) 8 episodes. *Iyari Limon as Kennedy (Season 7) 13 episodes. *D. B. Woodside as Robin Wood (Season 7) 14 episodes. *Sarah Hagan as Amanda (Season 7) 10 episodes. *Indigo as Rona (Season 7) 8 episodes. *Nathan Fillion as Caleb (Season 7) 5 episodes. Prominent guest stars *Eric Balfour as Jesse McNally (Season 1) 2 episodes. *Ken Lerner as Principal Flutie (Season 1) 4 episodes. *Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne (Seasons 2-4) 4 episodes. *Andy Umberger as D'Hoffryn (Seasons 3, 4, 6 and 7) 4 episodes. *Kali Rocha as Halfrek (Seasons 5-7) 7 episodes. *Dean Butler as Hank Summers (Seasons 1, 2, 5 and 6) 4 episodes. *Bianca Lawson as Kendra Young (Season 2) 3 episodes. *Camden Toy as Gentleman (Season 4), Gnarl (Season 7) and Turok-Han (Season 7) 8 episodes. See Also Crew Notes See also :*Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight External Links